RICEBOWL: Kunoichi on the Move!
by junsui karen
Summary: A new law had been passed over Konoha… a law that had been once removed….and that is to revive all potential kunoichis… every line up will have one, they will be trained and sent to missions…They will experience difficulties, joy, sufferings, friendship,


**Disclaimer: **I'm not the owner of Naruto, not now and not ever.

This is my very first fanfic so please bear with mwah… tnx: p

RICEBOWL: Kunoichi on the move!

Chapter 1: New Mission

_junsui karen_

The suns bright and beaming rays seems to be hiding beneath the dusky, huge clouds threatening to overwhelm the ever so famous Konoha High, as a raven haired genin with onyx eyes gaspingly run up the school's rooftop to escape his notorious fan girls which incredibly irrupt at a small time rate. And finally after what seemed to be centuries of running, hiding and dodging, Sasuke successfully reach the safety of his favorite place 'the rooftop.'

"hn… I thought I would never escape those annoying fan girls…" he said after catching his breath.

"Why do they keep following me anyway… hmmm…?"

"Girls… they're always like that… they're so infuriating!" Sasuke mumbled mindlessly.

Then the rooftop doors gradually opened revealing a bubble gum - haired girl with nice green orbs and silky peach skin.

"Ohh… I'm sorry… did I disturb you?" the girl asked apprehensively.

"hn…"

"I'm really sorry, I thought nobody was here…" the girl said.

"_Another fan girl"_ Sasuke thought.

"Uhmm… by the way I'm Haruno Sakura and you are..?"

Sasuke let the question hang for a while then finally decided that one amiable fan girl pretending not to know 'the Uchiha Sasuke' wouldn't hurt much, he finally answered…

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Nice to meet you Sasuke…" Sakura said cheerfully together with the gay sparkling drops of rain showering all over Konoha.

"Ohh… we better get inside now or we may get sick…" Sakura said with her exquisite voice that seems to sweep him away.

"Aren't you going?" she asked heading for the rooftop doors when Sasuke didn't ever so slightly move.

"…"

"I better go then… see yah later!" she said and disappeared.

Sasuke stood up, moved towards the door, checked if Sakura had truly left, then said…

"Come out"

A silver – haired guy appeared suddenly near the stainless steel water tank.

"Why didn't you show earlier?" Sasuke asked crossly.

"Ohh, I'm very sorry but I didn't want to ruin your date with your pink haired girlfriend." Kakashi said in a girlish voice, teasing his favorite gakusei.

"She's NOT my GIRLFRIEND…. And for your info I just met her today before you showed up." Sasuke said blushing a little, giving emphasis on not and girlfriend.

"Tsunade has another mission for us" Kakashi said completely ignoring Sasuke.

"We better see her then… Have you told dobe already?"

"Uhuh… he's on his way there right now."

"Let's go then"

Team 7 headquarters:

"Hey… Sasuke you're late! Don't tell me Kakashi sensei had influenced you with his tardiness bug already..."A blond haired boy with a senseless looking face said.

"Whatever…dobe…" Sasuke said grinning widely.

"Hmmppp…" Naruto muttered with a spout, ready to punch Sasuke at anytime now.

The large screen flashed and Tsunade's face appeared on the screen. Kakashi and Sasuke sat beside Naruto on the enormous sofa surrounding almost half of their headquarters.

"So, what's our mission now?" Naruto asked.

"You could have at least greeted me first Naruto…" the yellow haired Hokage said sullenly.

"Anyway your next mission is to find these four girls –" Four pictures appeared on the large screen "—and convince them to join the Ninja Academy" Tsunade continued.

"GIRLS? NINJA ACADEMY?" Naruto and Sasuke both shouted skeptically.

AN: maybe you're confused why Naruto and Sasuke are shocked to find out that they're next mission is to convinced four girls to be kunoichi… you see my story went like this…when Sarutobi became the 3rd Hokage he banned all kunoichi except for those who are ninjas at that time already…and when Tsunade came she decided to put them back with the help of team 7 which are Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto without Haruno Sakura yet…

"Your sensei will explain that to you later… goodluck to you guys" Tsunade said then the screen went blank.

"GIRLS? NINJA ACADEMY?" Naruto and Sasuke asked again, now facing their sensei.

"… Master Tsunade decided to take kunoichi ninjas in the team one in each lineup." Kakashi explained.

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke both yelled in disbelief.

"B-but girls are weak and they probably won't do well in the team." Sasuke reasoned out.

"Uhuh…Uhuh…" Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well, our Hokage just happened to be a girl… umhh… a woman…"Kakashi explained.

"Yah… but Tsunade obaachan's different…." Naruto said in a quarrelsome voice.

"Why don't you tell it to her then…?" Kakashi said questioningly.

"I will but she---" Kakashi cut out Naruto's sentence with a death defying look.

"hmmp..." Naruto mumbled bitterly.

"Here are the girls' data slips…---" Kakashi said throwing a scroll at Sasuke, ignoring Naruto "---all the things you need to know about them are written there and I believe that this mission would be extra easy since two of them are your girlfriends…" Kakashi said grinning behind his mask.

"I told you already that she's NOT my GIRLFRIEND!" Sasuke shouted together with Naruto's…

"G-girlfriend… you mean Hinata…how come I didn't notice that earlier...?"

"Coz you're busy arguing with me." Kakashi said patiently.

"Well, I think that's it, I better go then, I have other businesses to attend to… good luck on your mission guys!" Kakashi said and disappeared.

"hhh… business… I'm sure he'll just read that porn book..!" Sasuke muttered.

"Well, what should we do now?" Naruto asked.

"You go talk to your girlfriend and that Yamanaka Ino and I'll convince Haruno Sakura and Kisaime Tenten after that we go to Konoha Stadium tomorrow at 9 AM…"

"Konoha Stadium? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Coz it says here in the stupid scroll Kakashi-sensei gave us!" Sasuke said sounding irritated by Naruto's nonstop query.

"Ok…I'll go then… see you tomorrow…" he said finally understanding the details and moved towards the door.

"WAIT!" Sasuke shouted, throwing two scrolls at Naruto; probably hitting him in the head.

"OUCH!... Hey what's your problem?" Naruto asked furiously.

"Just get it… dobe" Sasuke replied.

"Ohh yeah… I totally forgot about these….hehehehehe" Naruto said picking up the scrolls.

"How couldn't you if all you're thinking about is your wimpy little girlfriend…" Sasuke teased.

"grhhh…Oh yeah what about that girl Kakashi sensei is talking about huh?...I thought you don't like girls…?"

"She's NOT my GIRLFRIEND!" Sasuke barked.

"orr -or maybeee…"Naruto continued ignoring his infuriated teammate.

"Maybe you're becoming a pervert too…nyahahahahahahah….I didn't thought Kakashi sensei would have influenced you that fast… nyahahahahahahahah…." Naruto said teasingly.

"STOP IT!... YOUUU DOBE…. I told you already that Sakura's NOT my GIRLFRIEND. NOT MY GIRFRIEND!" Sasuke said raging with anger.

"Soooo…her name is Sakura then…eeihh…what a great match Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha…. Nyahahahahahahahah…"Naruto said teasing some more.

"I SAID STOP IT, DOBE!" Sasuke yelled more furious than ever.

"Hey, what's happening…? Sasuke's loosing his temper...b-but why? Ohh maybee….maybe it's because he doesn't want me to tease his girlfriend …nyahahahahahah…"Naruto taunted again.

"SASUKE GOT A GIRLFRIEND! SASUKE GOT A GIRLFRIEND! SASUKE GOT A GIR--- Ahh…." Sasuke knocked Naruto on the floor as he sing in his teasing voice.

AN: Umhh… I don't know how to describe their fighting further more so just imagine that they kept on hitting and punching and kicking each other until they got tired and so night came and they end up lying on the enormous sofa all battered and bruised, ok…

"grwll" Naruto's stomach protested.

"I'm starving" Naruto protested together with his growling stomach.

"Me too…" Sasuke joined in.

"This is all your fault dobe…It's already 10 past 8… how are we going to find those kunoichi, schools are closed by now and they all probably went home earlier this afternoon, and most of all there are NO CLASSES TOMORROW…"Sasuke asserted.

"Let's go to their houses then… and it's your fault not mines… you teased me first remember and you punched me too" Naruto replied grudgingly.

"Whatever… dobe" Sasuke said.

"grwll" Naruto's stomach complained again.

"I'm really really hungry… I'll go home now I'll just give Hinata a call tomorrow and ask her to help me find that Ino girl… deadline's still tomorrow at 9 right...?" Naruto asked walking towards the door clutching his growling stomach.

"Uhuh…" Sasuke replied.

"Ok… Bye" Naruto said and departed after the door leaving Sasuke all alone.

Sasuke stood up and then sat down again wondering if he should talk to Sakura right now or just go home and wait for tomorrow.

"hmm… why do I even bother… it's not as if I really wanted to see her…" Sasuke said reasoning out with himself.

_"oh, come on Sasuke, of course you wanted to see her… you had a crush on her…"_ Inner Sasuke said.

"Nonsense, I don't have a crush on her, we're not even friends yet and we just met today…" Sasuke bickered.

_"But you want to be friends, don't you… you can't even stop thinking about her "_

"IM NOT THINKING ABOUT HER OK... AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HER EITHER." Sasuke argued with his inner self.

Then doors unexpectedly opened and Naruto came in.

"Sorry… I forgot the scrolls again…heheheheh" Naruto said, picking up the scrolls.

"Aren't you going home yet…eihh.. Sasuke?" he asked now standing up.

Sasuke picked up his own scrolls, walked passed Naruto and out the door without answering him. The rain had stopped outside already, maybe a little bit earlier when he was fighting with Naruto since the road's dry again. He turned a corner and then another deciding to eat at Ichiraku first before going home but before he reached the restaurant he spotted a pink haired girl carrying 2 mini bags of hot ramen… he immediately followed her, she walked and he followed for about 10 minutes and then she rounded a corner… Sasuke dashed afraid to loose sight of the girl but when he was about to turn….

"AHH!" Sasuke moaned as Sakura smacked him hard on the face.

"YOUUU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU FOLLOW ME HUH! MANIAC!" yelled Sakura punching Sasuke even harder.

"OUUCHH!

"YAHH! UMHH!THAT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YAHH!" Sakura yelled again and continued on punching.

"OUCH! STOP IT! STOP IT!"Sasuke bellowed.

"S-Sasuke? I-Is that you..?" Sakura asked slightly recognizing Sasuke's voice.

"Ohh…. I'm sorry…I'm really really sorry…I didn't know that--- ohh, here let me help you…" Sakura said after standing up then helped Sasuke to grab balance.

"A-are you alright?" she asked red-faced.

"I'm really really sorry… I didn't know that you're the one following me…" Sakura said bashfully.

"Why are you following me anyway?" she asked coming back to herself again.

_"Maybe he has a crush on you, and wanted to ask you on a date."_ Inner Sakura said.

"grwll…" Sasuke's stomach complained as he looks away from the girl; blood streaking down his face. This is the second time he was beaten up today first with that stupid dobe then now with Sakura...

_"What a luck day..."_ he thought grimly then his stomach protested again.

"umhh… Sasuke what was that?" Sakura asked openly.

"I-It's my stomach… I haven't eaten since lunch yet." Sasuke replied a little bit embarrassed.

"ohh… why didn't you say so, fortunately I bought 3 bowls of ramen from Ichiraku just before I saw you, we could eat those at my house…" Sakura said invitingly, almost forgetting the 2 bags of ramen she put in safety before attacking him.

"Well, what are you waiting for…? Come on!" she said pulling Sasuke with her and grabbing the 2 bags of ramen.

Sakura's Apartment:

"I'm sorry my house's a little bit messy…" she said rummaging in the kitchen which is totally the exact opposite.

"hn…"Sasuke replied mopping a smudge of blood from his face.

"Ohh… what's that" Sakura said finally noticing the blood from Sasuke's face.

"Here let me clean that for you…" she said getting the medicine box from the bathroom cabinet and wiping Sasuke's wounds with alcohol wet cotton.

"AHH!" he whined, unintentionally gripping Sakura's silky soft hand.

"Sorry…" she said blushing slightly and then they just stared at each others eyes for a moment, as if they're gazing at a magnificent view only they themselves could see.

"uhmm…Why don't I start preparing the food…It's not nice to eat cold food, is it …" Sakura said, suddenly realizing what's going on and removed her hands from Sasuke's immediately, maybe a bit too hasty, then she went to the small dining room and continued her work.

"food's ready" Sakura said, after a minute of absolute silence, then Sasuke went in the dining room following Sakura's delicate voice.

"ohh… here, sit here." She said pulling a chair for Sasuke which is very unlikely then placed a bowl of ramen in front of him.

She sat in her own chair and eat wordlessly, just like a child being reprimanded by her mom for a fault she didn't exactly do…

"umhh…so, w-why are you following me again…?" Sakura asked hesitantly, breaking the ice.

"wellch…youch chsee I'm achtually a nichja…" he replied with his mouth full, which is absolutely nothing like him.

"A WHAT?" Sakura asked not understanding a single word he said.

"Sorry…" Sasuke apologized then go on with his explanation again…

"What I mean is… I'm actually a ninja, a genin to be exact ---"

"Ohh," Sakura retorted, after finishing her bowl, now fixedly watching Sasuke as he eat his second helping.

_"He's really cute…"_she thought.

"---and Master Tsunade, Konoha's Hokage assigned me and Naruto dobe to a special mission …" he continued.

"ohh, and what exactly is that mission?" she asked curiously although unsure of where they're going.

"We need to find four girls, Naruto, my partner got to find two and I the other two namely Kisaime Tenten and---"

"me." Sakura said finishing his sentence for him, slightly getting the point now.

"uhuh… and not only that we also need to convince all of you to join the Ninja Academy and be kunoichis then we need bring you at the Konoha Stadium tomorrow at exactly 9 AM." Sasuke said.

"kunoichi?" Sakura asked sounding interested about this ninja stuffs.

"girl ninjas." he explained.

"ohh… now I get it… you're following me because you were assigned by your master to convince me to be a ninja like you… is that it?" Sakura asked, summing it all up.

"sort of…" he replied considerately.

"So, are you going to join then?" he asked hoping that she'll say yes.

"Maybe…" she replied wanting to sound unconcerned.

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe?" Sasuke asked a little bit jumpy (not really like him).

"Well… if you do me a favor…maybe I'll think of it." Sakura said with a smile. A creepy kind of smile.

"_FAVOR! Who the hell does she think she is! This is a once in a lifetime chance and she's asking me favors! What was Master Tsunade thinking-"_he thought heatedly.

"so…" Sakura said tapping her fingers one by one at the timber furnished table which made him more irritated.

"OK, OK! I'll do it. What favor do you want?" he asked in a diffident snap.

"Nothing big…really" she replied in a business-like tone of voice.

"all you need to do is…"

"……."

"Pick up the flowers I ordered at Ino's flower shop tomorrow morning, but I won't tell you her address for a little challenge" she continued with a light chuckle.

"Ino?" he questioned, not really worried about her so called little challenge, being a ninja and all.

"Yup. Why? You know her?" she asked in a flabbergasted manner.

"No." He replied smoothly as he finally finished his second bowl; a plan running through the back of his mind.

"No." she reiterated as she stood up and wash the dishes in the sink.

"No, I don't know her but I had heard her name before." Sasuke answered.

"I didn't know that her flower shop's getting popular that fast." she said musingly after placing the bowls in the cabinet.

"I think I better go now, it's getting late already. Thanks for the dinner." He said slickly as he stood up from his chair and move out the dining room.

"Ohh ok let me lead you to the doors." She replied somewhat saddened by the fact that he's going to leave already.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" she shouted at Sasuke as his outline slowly vanished in the enveloping darkness.

That's it… so, what d'ya think huh… I know its lame and all but hey this is my first… I promise I'll improve later but that's all I can do for now…

Violent reactions are not allowed… I haven't cherished being a writer yet and I don't wanna die early…

But later maybe u could… I mean murder me if I haven't improved…

You are free to criticize my work as long as you say/type it in a nice way. I'm a human and my feelings could get hurt yah know… no one's perfect here and criticism makes you better… so please review/ comment/ suggest/ react so on and so fort…

Buhbye!


End file.
